1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to firearm accessories. More specifically, the present application relates to an extension from a firearm that a user may employ to steady the firearm, such as before discharging the firearm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Device stabilizers such as monopods, bipods, tripods, etc., are known in the art and have been used for some time by shooters to steady a firearm prior to discharge, among other uses. A stabilizer is typically connected to the front of the firearm to steady the barrel as a shooter positions the firearm. Generally, the stabilizer is carried as an accessory, separate from a firearm, and is connected to the firearm when needed. The stabilizer may be attached to the firearm, then positioned on the ground, or on another such stable platform to assist with accuracy, if the firearm is discharged.
Stabilizers that are substantially permanently attached to firearms have also been used. Typically, the stabilizer is connected by a pivot to a firearm, such as on a forend, so that it may be tucked away before and after use. For extra space savings, some stabilizers have telescoping designs or the ability to be tucked into spaces hidden within the firearm stock and/or firearm accessories.